Surprise
by SinaSilence
Summary: When Kurt had told him he had prepared something for him , he never would have expected that 'something' to be his almost naked boyfriend on their satin sheets.  Slight D/s Dynamics, dominant!Blaine, spanking, biting, dirty talk


Kurt / Blaine, NC-17

When Kurt had told him he had prepared something for him ("There's something going to be waiting on our bed for you, but don't look just yet. Ten minutes. X Kurt"), he never would have expected that ''something'' to be his almost naked boyfriend, kneeling face-down on their satin sheets with only black briefs stretched over his ass. Blaine sucked in a harsh breath and then closed his eyes, trying to get into the right mindset.

Almost without a sound, he lifted his arms and pulled off his shirt, letting it fall on the ground. The soft noise made Kurt shudder, only a bit, because he knew what was going to come, making him as excited as both of them always were in these situations. Blaine crossed the room, his jeans still on but his fly already unzipped. His cock was already straining against the denim of his briefs. God, he loved this. The view of his boyfriend's ass turned towards him, his cheeks round and muscled, legs spread and quivering.

A few seconds passed until Kurt let out a frustrated little sigh. "Blaine?" - "No." Blaine's voice was rough, almost violent in the silence of their bedroom. He took a quick step to the edge of their bed and pulled Kurt's briefs down in one swift movement, scratching over his cheeks a bit and making Kurt shiver. Blaine had a perfect view on his boyfriend's ass now, his pink little hole clearly visible. It made his mouth water.

"Spread your legs wider." Kurt did as he was told, his knees driving further apart and exposing more of his (perfect, delicious) body, his swollen balls and his dripping cock. "Got a little excited, huh?" Blaine's hand slapped down on Kurt's right cheek, turning the soft, pale skin into a shade of light pink. "God, your ass is just-" He kneeled down behind Kurt and let is breath ghost over Kurt's hole. Kurt let out a little moan which earned him another slap, harder than the first one. "Shut up." Kurt couldn't. He could feel Blaine's hands on his ass, his thumb stroking over his sensitive entrance, the clothed tip of Blaine's cock resting under Kurt's balls. "Please, oh-" He got off on being so exposed, not able to move without it being noticed. "Kurt, shut _up_."

Blaine's left hand was suddenly wrapped around Kurt's throat, squeezing and pressing. It made Blaine move closer to him, now sliding over his back. He pulled himself out of his boxers and let his cock rest right over Kurt's hole, forcing another moan from his boyfriend, chocked off because of the pressure on his neck. It made Blaine squeeze harder. "What's so hard about being quiet?"

Although it had started innocently enough, Blaine and Kurt both got impatient, forcing Kurt to move. He ground his ass back against Blaine's hard (oh god, so hard) cock, twisting his spine. He bit down on his lips, trying to stay silent, but _fuck_. He needed that fucking cock inside him, thick and hot, needed Blaine as close to him as possible. "You fucking whore, can't wait to be fucked, huh?" Blaine scratched down Kurt's back, releasing his throat. Kurt's head was spinning from the sudden intake of air, making him whimper and turn his head, letting Blaine bite down on the back of his neck.

He could feel Blaine's teeth digging into his skin, probably leaving marks and drawing blood. Fuck. The thought alone sent a thrill down his spine. His cock was throbbing, twitching against his stomach. Blaine's weight pressed his front down on the bed, locking his arms under his chest. "Don't. Move." Kurt nodded, excitement spreading through his body. Then he felt another hard sting on his ass, on both cheeks this time, wet and cold. _Oh god, he spanked me with lube on his hands. _He moaned into the pillow, biting down on it.

Blaine was drawing his cheeks apart, staring down at his entrance. "I'm gonna fuck that sweet little hole, yeah? Gonna push into your tight heat and fuck you until I come. Sounds good, baby?" Blaine's thumbs pulled his hole open a bit and Kurt wasn't able to _speak_. He wanted everything, wanted to feel Blaine's cock push into him until he was a sobbing _mess_. But he knew that Blaine expected an answer, otherwise he wouldn't even be allowed to feel his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, s'good-" He cried out when Blaine simultaneously bit down hard on his hip and pushed the first finger inside. Blaine didn't wait for his to get used to the stretch, he never did. The finger pushed in as far as it could go and Blaine let out a hot breath against Kurt's flesh.

He'd never admit it, not when they were acting out a scene like this one, but Blaine was just as desperate as Kurt. He curled his own hand around his cock to ease the pressure a bit while he was stroking over Kurt's prostate in rubbing movements. His thumb stroked over the slit of his cock and the only reason why his whine went unheard was because he bit down on Kurt's cheek, right when Kurt moaned again.

"Please, oh god, please give me- _ah_- more.." Kurt's skin was flushed and wet with sweat, his pre-come already dripping down on their sheets. Fuck, when did he get so frantic, with only one finger inside of him? "Look at your little hole, fuck, so tight." And he pushed in another. "Turn over, you little slut."

Blaine pulled his leaking cock out and Kurt whined. He obeyed, though, and lay down on his back, his swollen cock resting on his stomach, dripping and aching. His cheeks were flushed and he licked his lips, sore from biting down too hard. He was the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen. "Look at my cock, Kurt." Blaine wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base, making it jut out. Kurt swallowed hard. God, he loved this. Loved Blaine's cock and what it was able to do to him. "Like what you see?" Blaine smirked and stroked up and down, spreading his pre-come and squeezing around the slick skin. "I want you to lick it, c'mon."


End file.
